Èponine and Company
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: After a fight with Enjolras, Èponine forms her own group of revolutionaries, but there's a twist: they all happen to be girls. How long can the girls last without falling for the boys? E/È Girls/Boys (there is a girl for each boy) Story much better than summary! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So I dont even know if Im going to even publish this, but the idea came to me so I decided to write it down before I forget! Also, 'Chetta doesnt exist in this universe.**

"...tomorrow we will be attending a rally at... COURFEYRAC WAKE UP!" Enjolras yelled.

His victim, the care-free flirt, Corfeyrac, woke with a start.

"Wha?" he looked around drowsily.

"Do not fall asleep during my speeches!" Enjolras shouted, annoyed.

"Apollo, the only one listening was Combferre." Grantaire, the pessimisstic drunkard said from the corner.

Enjolras looked around. Sure enough, no one was paying attention. Jehan was scribbiling in a notebook, Feuilly and Bahrole were in the middle of a card game, Joly and Bosette were wispering about one thing or another, Courfeyrac was once again nodding off, Marius was having a conversation with his shawdo, Èponine, Grantaire was drunk as expected, Gavroche was fiddiling with a small handfull of coins, and Combferre was staring at him intently.

Enjolras sighed. "Listen up!" Nine heads shot up from whatever they were doing.

"If you arent going to take this seriously, then leave!" He ordered. Not a soul got up.

"Èponine, we know you dont care." Enjolras said.

Her face began to turn red. "I do to!"

"No, 'Ponine, you dont."

"Yes. I. Do." She said, her voice deadly low.

"No, Èponine, we all know you only come her for Marius."

Right when the words came out of Enjolras' mouth, he regretted them. Her fists clenched, and she charged right up to him, grabbed his red vest and pulled him down so they were eye to eye.

"You want me to care?" She hissed, "Fine then. I'll care. I'll recruite my own group!"

"Like any man would listen to a girl." Enjolras snorted.

"Oh, trust me. There wont be any men in my group."

"I group with only girls? Impossible."

Èponine laughed, "You'll see. And be sorry."

With that, she punched him in the face and fled, leaving the Amis to wonder what the hell had just happened.

TWO HOURS LATER

Èponine knew it was risky. A group with all girls? But she had done it, in just a few short hours.

First, there was Florence. A very short girl with mousy brown hair tied into a neat bun with a few strands of hair handing down and framing of round face. She wore glassess and always seemed to have a book with her.

Next there was Claire. She was a charming and flirtatious girl, and was always somebody's mistress. Her hair was pitch black and freckles dotted her merry cheecks, bringing out her stunning green eyes.

There was Gabrielle, a tough girl who always seemed to get into a fight. She had a wild head or orange curls that never seemed to be brushed or styled. Not that she cared anyway.

There was Isabelle, a girl who seemed to have a hundred jobs, and she seemed to add on more everyday. She was polite and quite, and her looks suited her. She was utterly petite and looked to be about fourteen, even though she was actually eighteen. Her hair was a very light brown that she put up neatly every morning, but became messy and drooping at the end of her busy day. Her nose was pointy and pixi like, and on either side sat a pair of icy blue eyes.

There was Mary, a girl studing to become a nurse, but who dreamed of becoming a doctor. But there was one problem: she was terrified of sickness. At the sound of a single cough, she would turn pale all the way down to the tips of her dark brown hair.

There was Julia, Mary's best friend. Julia was the unluckiest girl you will ever meet. Ever. Her hair never seemed to grow past her shoulders even though she had never cut it once. She was constantly tripping over things and hurting herself and others around her. Every time, she would blush to the tips of her pale blonde hair and wince. But now, that was to be expected.

There was Lucy, a poet who was always off in a dreamy trance. Her honey colored hair touched the floor when she walked, although she always put it up around Julia, who would constatanly trip over it. She had a beautiful saprano voice that warbled like a bird. Her eyes were a soft blue, like the color of the sky in springtime.

There was Camille, Gavroches little girlfriend that Èponine had included on a whim, as she wanted one of every single student. Camille had golden hair that was done in a single french braid, crawling down her back. She had a sprinkle of freckles cascading down her nose and onto her cheecks, right under her dark blue eyes.

And finally, there was Cosette, Èponine's childhood friend. Cosette looked similar to Camille, but with a softer apperance. Her golden hair curled perfectly, framing her porcilain face and blue eyes.

And that was Èponine's dream team.

"So this is all to prove Enjolras wrong?" Clarified Florence, eyebrow raised.

"In a way. I'm actually excited to do this, too! I belive in what Enjolras and his group are saying! A free world! No more discrimination! Equal rights for everyone." Èponine said, a fimilair blaze in her eyes.

"So whats step one?" Asked Gabrielle, her eyes hungry for a fight.

"There is a rally tomorrow. By the elephant statue. The boys are going. Each group gets a speech. I signed us up. Tomorrow, we rise!" Èponine shouted.

The girls cheered.

Look out Enjolras. You are about to encounter your worst nightmare.

**Okay. So that was like, my best peice I've written on fanfiction. So am I going to publish it? Hell ya. Should I continue it? You tell me. Reveiw with your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy with the response to chapter one! So here a a chapter two for a reward! It includes: a fight within a fight, an introduction a pessimisstic drunk named Lysette, love at first sight (Yes Marius, yes Cosette, we are looking at you) Gavroche kicks Camille out of te elephant, and Enjolras get slightly worried.**

"Èponine, are you sure this is a good idea?" Cosette murmurs as the girls fight their way through the crowd of people.

"No. In fact, this is a terrible idea. And that is why we are doing it." Èponine responded, without a bit of hesitation.

Mary and Julia shared a glance.

"Isabelle, Florence, you two are smallest. See if you can get through the crowd and figure out when we have to give our speech." Eponine commanded. The girls nodd and begin pushing their way through the crowd.

"Èponine, what if Gavroche sees me here? Im supposed to be an actual member of the Amis! Not... whatever this is. We dont even have a name!" Camille complained latching onto Èponines hand with a death grip.

"Gavroche will just have to deal with it," Èponine said, croutching down to Camille's height, "As for the name, when we get back to our meeting place that we dont actually have, I will let you think of a name. And a meeting place."

Camille thought for a moment, then flashed a smile, "I know a place."

"Really? Where?" Èponine asked.

Camille leaned up to wisper the place in Èponine's ear.

"ÈPONINE!" Shrieked Florence as she practicly dragged Isabelle through the heard of people.

"What?" Èponine asked, worried.

"The boys! They go on now! And we just so happen to be next!"

BOYS

Enjolras really wasnt as worried as he should have been. I mean, what could a bunch of girls have on his group of men? Okay, maybe a little, but only if it was a group of trained focused girls. Which he highly doubted seeing as Èponine herself couldnt even remain focused. But still. He had to admit that when Feuilly and Jehan had told him that Èponine and her girls where signed up to make a speech, he had been a little nervous. Maybe she was taking this seriously.

He was even more nervous when he glanced off of the platform and saw Èponine smirking at him, flanked by a bunch of smug looking girls. Even Gavroche's girl, Camille, was there. She sat on the shoulders of a tall women, with wild red hair. Camille looked guiltily at Gavroche, who made a very obvious point not to look at her.

Never the less, Enjolras gave his speech, his eyes a blaze with a firey passion, making every single person watching, male or female, adult or child, feel like her was talking diretly to them, urging them to join the cause so that they could have a greater life.

All in all, Enjolras felt as though it was one of his best speeches. See if Èponine could follow that.

She did.

GIRLS

"Hello. My name is Èponine Jordenette," Eponine began, "I know what you are thinking. 'Why isna group of girls protesting? Isnt that a mans job!' Well, let me tell you something. Do you think that the things the men say in their speeches only apply to men? No, you dont. So why should saying the speeches be any different. You hear about this new world, where everything glistens and shines. Arent women apart of that world? Certainly! Woman should have some reqognitition! We carry te child, we go through the labor, we tend to every little thing. And trust me, there are anlot more of teblittle things than the big ones! So join me women! Take a stand! These speeches tell us that everyone has a voice! So lets use them!" a roar of approval came from the crow. Enjolras was (No pun intended) speechless. Èponine had looked so strong and she really did belive in what he was saying. And what she was saying made a great deal of sense.

As much as Enjolras hated it, he knew he had to grovel.

When Éponine exited the podium, Enjolras went up to her.

"Èponine, you were right. You really do care. And that was an extrodinary speech. Would you and your girls care to join us at out next meeting tomorrow night?"

Èponine laughed, "Are you mad? Of corse not!"

"But-"

"I have started something and I intend to finish it. Gooday, M'suir Enjolras." And with that, she left, all but two of the girls trailing behinde her. One was Camille. One was Cosette.

"Gavroche Im sorry but-"

"No." He said, averting her eyes. "You will have to find another place to stay. You arent allowed back at the elephant."

Camille gasped, tears gathering in her eyes, "But... Gavroche. Where will I stay?"

"Thats your problem," he responded, codly.

"But... Your my best friend." She wispered.

"If you were my best friend, you wouldnt have betrayed me." He stated simply.

She looked as if she was to say something else, but stopped. She slowly backed up, taking Cosette's hand.

Cosette had a completely different problem. She had taken one look at the boy with fluffy hair and freckles and fallen in love. She knew it was love because of the fact that the boy was not overly handsome, he just... Was. He existed. And she knew that Èponine was going to be livid. But she couldnt really help it. She also couldnt help the wimper that edcaped her throat after being dragged away by a now full out crying Camille.

"Camille, whats the matter?" Asked Cosette when she fully exited her daze.

"G-Gavroche k-kicked me out of t-the e-elephant!" She sobbed.

"Oh, Im sure he didnt mean it!" Cosette told her, handing her a plain white hankercheif.

"W-when G-Gavroche says s-somthing, he m-means it!" She wimpered, drying her eyes on a towle.

"Come, Camille. We will sort this out later. For now, we have to find the others." Cosette said, wondering where they had gone.

They had gone to a pub. The only person who knew they were there was Èponine, who glanced around nervously until her eyes rested of a girl with unruly reddish brown locks, who was slumped over a drink.

"Lysette!" Èponine cried when she was close enough to be heard over the loud noise.

"Èponine?" hiccuped the girl, Lysette.

"How are you?" Éponine asked.

Lysette laughed, "Drunk as ever!"

Èponine grinned, "Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcom mounsuirs, sit yourself down! And meet the best young author in town! Yes, it is I. LittlePeopleKnow. But to shorten things up, you can call me Kansas. That is my nickname. So yeah. That was pointless. Anyway, in this chapter you will see a place, a name, an akward confrontation between our youngest members, a very unlucky introduction, and a game plan. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure nobody uses this place?" Èponine asked as Camille led her to an abandoned cottage in the woods.

"No one but me and Gavroche." Camille said sadly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Gabrielle muttered.

"Men." Florence rolled her eyes behing her glassess, "What do they know? We are people, too!"

"Here, here!" Lysette slurred. Lysette had been kicked out of her home, so Èponine had said Gabrielle would take her in. Gabrielle loved a good drinking partner.

"Camille, have you thought of a name?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, actually." Camille answered.

"Really? What!" Claire asked, jumping up and down.

"The-" Camille was abruplty cut off by the door of the cottage being opened.

She turned. It was Gavroche. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Why are you here?" He asked icily.

"I could be asking the same thing to you." She said, breathlessly.

"Get out." He said.

Camille turned from nervous to mad in an instant. "No!"

"Leave, Camille!"

"No! I found this place first! And you kicked me out of the elephant! I dont have anywhere to go!" She screamed.

"Fine then." He said, leaning against the door way.

"Gavroche, get out." She said.

"No. You can stay, but I wont leave."

Camille was almost frothing at the mouth.

"Fine, Gavroche. I didnt want to have to do this."

She waltzed up to him and slapped him square in te face.

The girls gasped. Gavroche shakily brought a hand up to his left cheek.

He gave a humorless chuckle, "Well alright then." he turned to walk out, but added some last word.

"I hate you. I never want to speak to you again. See you in hell."

Camille stared on, her face as expressionless as Enjolras's. She slammed the door, an her face begane to quaver.

"Oh dear, Camille come here." Cosette leaned down to her level and help out her arms. But Camille just turned around and ran out of the cottage, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, no." Èponine muttered. "Everyone split up, yes Mary and Julia, even you. She's a gamin. She could be anywhere."

JULIA

Julia wandered the streets, contantly tripping over her skirts. She was just thankful she hadnt taken a faceplant yet. It was unusually lucky. To bring even more suprise to her luck, she looked down and saw a sou, sitting right of the street. Julia looked around nervously before bending down to pick it up. She stayed crouched on the ground inspecting it, when something, or somebody, slammed into her.

"Oh! Im so sorry!" Julia said, lending the man a hand.

"Oh, no worries! Its just my luck." He said.

"No, trust me, its mine."

"Oh, dont be silly. Im the unluckiest person in Paris."

"I went to a bad luck contest and won first place."

"I went to a bad luck contest and got second place."

"Ha! You see! I win!" Shouted the man, crossing his arms smugly.

"Getting second place is unlucky, dont you think?" Retorted Julia.

"Wha? Ohhhhh." Said the man. Julia titled her nose to the sky and waltzed off.

**Sorry that was so short! But I have to have each person meet their designated Barricade Boy before the story really picks up. And how will I do that? Well, when the girls are out looking for Camille, the boys are out looking for Gavroche. *wink wink* Anyway, I need a name for the girls! I dont want it to be French because Im to lazy and will forget how to spell. But the winner gets to pick what pairing they want to meet next! Have fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, *insert one of Courf's corney yet suprisingly romantic pickup lines here*. Anyway! I know I didnt want to use a French name but my buddy Smiles gave me a very simple one that I have decide to use but Im not telling you yet so ha. Anyway, here is the list of things you will see in this chapter. A flustered Julia, a confused Bossuet, a meeting of drunkards, and a very irrited Enjolras. Begin!**_

Julia was flushed red as she walked down the street, fists clenched. In fact, she was so distracted, she didnt even see Camille single handedly defeting a pimp. No, Julia was completly engrossed with her own thoughts. She felt proud of herself for tellin the strange, bald man off, but also kind of upset. I mean, she was the girl with bad luck! And now this man stormed in, thinking he could take her titel? There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen.

To be perfectly honest with you, Bossuet couldnt help but feel very intruiged with the girl. I mean, a girl with worse luck than him? Was that a lucky thing or an unlucky thing? Bosseut was very confused. As of late, he was having a very difficult time discovering the difference between luck and unluck. And he didnt know how he felt about that.

LYSETTE

Lysette didnt really care. She had only joined the damn group to have a place to stay. So now, being given the duty of helping find the little blonde girl, Camel? Millie? What was her name? Oh, well. She instead decided to go to a pub and a have a drink. Or two. She plopped herself down on a random stool at the bar, next to a man with curly black hair and elfish ears.

"I'll take a mix of vodka and ornge juice." She said to the bar tender. He gave her a funny look, but went off to make the strange drink anyway. The man next to her chuckled.

"What kinda drink is that?" He slurred.

"Dont you worry your drunken mind about it." She retorted.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked, "As fiesty as Artimes herslf."

"If I am Artemis, then you are Dionysus."

"Fair enough. But tell me, what is your real name?" He asked.

"Lysette. And yours?"

"Grantaire. But becasue I like your hair, you can call me R."

"I thought I was going to call you Dionysus?" Lysette inquired, fingering her shoulder length sandy ringlets.

He tilted his head back in a drunken laugh, just as the bartender set down Lysett's odd mixture.

"Three franks, miss." He informed her. Lysette dug through her satchel and only found two franks and a sou.

"Sorry, this is all I have." She muttered in defeat. She had really needed a drink too.

"Ive got it." Said Grantair/R/Dionysus.

"Oh no reall its-"

But he handed the bartender three franks anyway.

"So, Artemis." R inquired, "Would you like a drinking competition?"

Lysette offered him a wicked grin. "Why of corse Dionysus."

An hour and eight shots later, R muttered defeat and Lysette stoop on the bar, her feet doing a wild jig as she cheered for herself!

"Girls can do anything boys can do, and they can do it even better in a corset." She yelled.

"Get out!" Yelled te bartender.

Lysette rolled her eyes, took a victory shot, and began to leave when she heard R call her name.

"Lysette! Will I ever have the pleausure of seeing you again?"

"We shall see, Dionysus, we shall see." And with that she left the bar carring her shoes in one hand and Grantaire's wallet in another.

ENJOLRAS

Enjolras was scared now. The women had made an amazing speech. He had groveled. But the women would not give up. This was all he could think about as he walked down the street searching for Gavroche.

"Enjolras!" He heard a girl scream.

He whipped his head around until he saw the source. Camille. She was being attacked by a pimp.

Enjolras took off his shoe and ran for the pimp, hitting him on the head. Enjolras had expected to only startle the pimp so he would let go of Camille and she could make a run for it. He did not expect however, for the pimp to pass out drunk on the ground.

"Are you okay Camille?" He asked politly.

"Im fine. Oh and if you see Gavroche could you give him this for me?" She handed him a pretty oval shaped locket. It a drawing of her on one side and him on thr other, both drawn by Grantaire. Enjolras remembered that Gavroche had given it to her on her 12th birthday, six months ago.

"Oh and also this," Camille said. And she slapped Enjolras across the face. When Enjolras looked up to scold her, se was gone, leaving him more terrified than he had ever been inhis life!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Its been awhile. But I am back and hopefully this will be a good chapter for you all! Question of the chapter: Who is your favorite character and why?**

**In this chapter we will see, a very guilty Gavroche, a meeting of fighters, a very lost Camille and a love-struck R. **

Gavroche felt guilty as soon as he turned to walk from the house. Camille had been his best friend from age seven. And he threw it all away just to prove a point. What had he done? Damn his stubborness. Damn it to hell! He kicked a brick wall in frustration. Tears began to stream down his face. He put his back to the wall and slid down, his head resting in his hands. What had he done?

GABRIELLE

It wasnt her fault. The man had grabbed her, so she had shot out her hand like a reflex. Gabrielle had punched the man in the nose, and had expected a quick get away. What she didnt know, however, was that the man had his cronies hiding in the shadows.

"Well, well my pretty. Did you really expect to get away so fast?" the man chuckled, revealing a thick layer of dirt and grim on his teeth.

Gabrille smirked, "Well I think I've still got some time."

She punched his stomache and kicked him where no man ever wants to be kicked.

Little did she know that the first man had creeped up behinde. Before she could react, his grimy hand was over her mouth and he was turning her and pressing her against the wall.

She was kicking and throwing punches, but a third and fourth man were holding her down.

Gabrielle was utterly tereified.

Bahorel was walking down the street, looking for Gavroche, when he heard a scream. He ran dow the rest of the walkway and looked down the ally. A girl with wild red hair was being pinned against the wall by three men.

On a whim of nobility and maybe a little bit of impulsivity, he pulled the first man off of her, throwing him against the opposite wall and gave him a single punch in the jaw. The man collapsed.

The two other men had turned into a fighting stance and the girl was standing behind them, her eyes making a silent plan. Bahorel didnt have time to think anything of it. He grabbed the bigger man, quickly pinning him up against the wall. He punched him once in the temple and once in the stomach before he collapsed.

He turned to the last man, but instead saw something else. The red headed girl was awkwardly standing next to the third man, who was uncounsious.

"Um, thanks." she said, hovering on one foot.

Before Bahorel could say a thing, the girl was off, her red hair flying out behind her.

CAMILLE

Camille was lost. She had wanted to go back to the cottage and gather her thoughts, but she was completley and utterly lost. And that wasnt good. She kept looking for a recognizable landmark or sign, but could fing none. And it was going to be dark in a few hours.

GRANTAIRE

The girl, Lysette, was perfect. And Grantaire was positive, more positive than he had ever ben about anything ever, that he was in love with her. Take that, Apollo. Grantaire did have something to belive in. And as he had said before, she was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyy partayyy people! Lolz. Anyway! The question of the chapter is: If you could save three people from the barricades, who would they be?**

**Me: Well, 'Ponine, duh. And Gavroche, he's to young to die! And Courfeyrac, as he is my favorite barricade boy.**

**In this chapter, we will see: a frantic Gavroche, a meeting of poets, a love-struck couple's reunion, and an awkward stand off. Enjoy!**

Gavroche

Gavroche knew he had to find Camille. He thought back to the time when he had hurt her feelings when he had told her she couldn't come to the meetings because she was a girl. Camille had stormed out of the elephant-house and went on a walk to clear her mind. She ended up getting extremely lost. Gavroche had found her late that night, huddled up agains an old wine barrel in an allyway. Whenever she and Gavroche had a fight, he would always find her cold, afraid, and alone in the same spot. He wondered if that was where she was now.

"Gavroche!" A fimiliar voice called out his name.

"Èponine?" He asked.

"What have you done?" She hissed. He looked up from his hands to see an obviously angry Èponine. Gavroche had experience with dealing with angry sisters. And they werent very pleasent.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Èponine rolled her eyes and made an exshasperated noise. "Camille is missing, you twat! We have no idea where she is! And it's going to be dark soon!"

Gavroche stared up at her. He wanted to get up and run to the place where he knew she would be. But instead, something else came out of his mouth.

"Why is that my problem?"

Èponine's face fell.

"Well, Gavroche. I guess you really don't care. All of those years. And you just threw them out of the window." Èponine began to turn around.

"Wait!" Called Gavroche. Èponine stopped. "I know where she is."

LUCY

Of corse Lucy had wanted to help. She was a kind, caring person. But she was also very easily distracted. As she searched for little Camille, a pretty patch of roses and daisys and Queen Anne's lace and lavender and lillies and other colorfull flowers that even Lucy herself couldn't name, caught her eye. She knelt down next to them and pulling a notebook out of her bag, she began to write.

Of every color

Of every shade

Sitting in the meadow

Of every tone

Of every mood

Always growing

To never fade

She quickly scrawled down.

"That's a lovely poem!" Said a soft voice from behinde her. She turned with a start and blushed when she saw a small man gazing at her.

"Oh... Thank you." She wispered.

"I also like to write poetry." he murmered.

"Do you really?" Asked Lucy, excited now.

"Yes! Very much. I carry a notebook with me wherever I go."

"May I read some?"

"Well, I like to write aboit things that I find beautiful, so let me write a quick peom about you." Said the boy.

Lucy flushed pink, and gave a small nod.

Blue skies and long hair

A pretty lavender dress

A poet, like me

He wrote.

"It's lovely." Lucy beamed.

"Why thank you, miz..." he trailed off, as though asking for her name.

"Lucy. And yours?"

"Jehan." he said.

And they sat like that for a while, just looking at eachother in comfortable silence.

"LUCY!" A girls voice called, snapping both out of their trance. Florence waved her arms, beckoning to Lucy.

"Oh, I'm afraid I must go." Lucy said, sadly.

"It has been a pleasure." Jehan replied.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"I think so." And Lucy ran off, nearly tripping over her hair.

COSSETTE

She couldnt get the boy out of her head. Cosstte walked down the street, her eyebrows pushed together in thought.

"Madmoiselle?" A voice asked.

She turned around and there stood the boy.

"He-Hello." Cosette stuttered.

"What is your name?" Demanded the boy.

"M-my name is Cosette. Any yours?"

"Marius."

"Do you feel it too?" Blurted Cosette. "Im sorry... I mean..."

"Yes." Marius cut her off.

"Cosette?" Asked another voice. Èponine stood on the other side of the street.

"Coming Èponine!" Shouted Cosette. "Im so sorry... I must go."

"Will I ever see you again?" Marius asked.

"Meet me underneath the old elephant statue at 11:00 tonight," Cosette said, and she ran across the street to Èponine, curls bouncing.

EPONINE

She had seen Ènjolras. He had seen her. They both knew they were looking for the children. They bothe knew what was going to come afterwards. And though neither wanted to admit it, they were truly terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! So, I am really super excited! The response to this story has been fantastic! I hope you guys keep it up! This chapter is dedicated to Smiles, as she wanted to see Courf/Claire! So here you go! Question of the chapter: What is your favorite song from Les Miserables? Mine is "Do You Hear The People Sing?" finale version.**

**Events in this chapter: Camille reflects on her sucky day, Marius almost dies, a meeting of flirts, Marius almost dies agian.**

CAMILLE

Camille was no longer sad or scared or lonely. Nope. She was mad and frustrated and, okay, maybe a little bit scared. But not really. Why on earth had nobody come looking for her? Did anybody care? Did Gavroche? Did Èponine?

"Damn it." She murmered under her breath, "Will anything ever go my way? I guess it could be worse."

As if on cue, two girls of about nine and thirteen hobbles fown the ally. Their dressess hardly covered them, and they were completely covered in dirt. Their eyes were nearly sunken into their skulls and they had various skratches and brusies littiring their dirty skin.

"Oi! You girl!" Camille called to the eldest. She turned around. Camille shrugged off her shawl and pulled four sous from her pocket.

"'Ere." She offered, holding out the items. The smaller girl slowly edged torward Camille.

"Dont be afraid, child." Camille murmered soothinly. The girl grabbed the items and scurried back to her sister. They older girl pocketed the sous and wrapped the shawl tight around te smaller girl.

"Thank you." She wispered before she and her sister dissapeared into the night.

Yes. Things could be much worse.

MARIUS

Marius was estatic. He skipped along, taking time to admire everything he saw. And everything he saw reminded him of Cosette. The soft flower peatles reminded him of her milky white skin. The sun reminded him of her golden waves of hair.

Marius was so wrapped up in using similes to compare things to Cosette, that he didnt see the cart rolling down the hill.

CLAIRE

Claire and Camille were already very close friends. And of corse, Claire wanted to help find her. But she figured everyone else had it under control. She was walking past a pub, when she saw Lysette in the middle of a drinking competition. Claire chuckled and walked in. Lysette was drinking with a man named Grantaire. Claire silently shrunk to the corner of the bar, and plopped herself next to a man with unruly black curls.

"Hello," she said to him, with a flirtacious grin.

"Hello yourself," he said.

"You watching the drinking compition?" She asked.

"My friend is the man."

"My friend is the woman."

He smiled, "Can I buy you I drink?"

She smiled back, "You sure can."

MARIUS

"Oi! Marius! Move out the way!" Called a voice, shaking the ever dreamy Marius out of his trance.

It was Èponine.

Marius gave her a confused glance, and saw Cosette beside her. He gave her a dreamy smile.

"Marius, move!" Called Èponine again. This time she pointed up the street. A runaway cart was barreling at top speed torwards him. But Marius couldnt move. He braced himself for the impact.


End file.
